The Girl Across the Hall
by Char-nee
Summary: Summarry inside, because I can't fit it up here! But hey, give it a shot! Sting Eucliffe met her, and things started to change a bit. Rated T for language, thoughts, and other content. rating may go up, but probably won't
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start this new story, I would like to tell you guys that I have at least 4 other stories in my documents section that I never posted. Now, we may begin, and I've always wanted to make a story like this!**

**Extended Summary:**

**Fiore academy has over 50 teachers because of how large it is, and the teachers and students have a strange schedule. Every other day, the teachers teach their students magic, and the days they don't teach magic, they teach normal subjects. Among those teachers are Sting Eucliffe, and his friends, who all teach different subjects to the students, along with their magic. One encounter with the new teacher left a lasting impression, and that's how he met the girl across the hall...**

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V.**

"Gah!" I exclaimed as I fell out of bed "Shit! I'm going to be late for work, and on the first day back, too!" I yelled to no one in particular while rummaging through my closet for a new suit, and settled on a dark blue one with an emerald tie that matched my eyes, and switched out my heavy, slightly long earring for a small diamond stud, even though my salary as a teacher was not that large. I tightened my tie, and grabbed a cup of coffee off of the counter, before grabbing my brief case full of newly graded papers, and spiking my hair up one last time. Today was Monday, and today was an 'L' day, or a learning day, meaning tomorrow was an 'M' day or magic day. I teach math, and I had stayed up late last night trying to finish grading those damned tests that were supposed to be graded LAST year. I rushed out the door, because I don't have a car, and the bus leaves in 10 minutes. I approached the bus stop, huffing and breathing heavily. I sat down on the creaking wooden bench, and took a sip from my coffee, sighing at the warmness of it, despite the beautiful fall weather. I set my brief case down next to me, and then a sheet of paper flew in front of me. I bent over and reached out for the paper, only to meet someone else's hand.

I looked up and my eyes met a pair of brown orbs. It was a woman about my age, 20 years old. She had blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, beautiful curves and a rather large bust. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a purple silk short-sleeved dress shirt, a silver bracelet, and a pair of black and white flats. We just stared at each other, so I looked down to hide my blush, and picked up the paper. It was a piece of sheet music. I handed it back to her

" Thank you, mr...?" She gently took the sheet music from me

" Eucliffe, Sting Eucliffe." I finish " And that's alright." I assure her

" Thank goodness! May I sit down?" She asks me, rising to her feet

" O-Of course." I nod, stuttering. She was a very nice woman, and I scolded myself for stuttering

" Oh! My name's Lucy Heartfilia, by the way." She stuck out her hand, and I gladly shook it

" Nice to meet you." I greet " Where are you headed?' I ask, sipping my coffee

" None of your information, seeing as how we are still strangers, but the bus is here, now." She pointed out. We boarded, and I waited for the bus to come to the stop not that far from Fiore Academy, where I teach. The bus came to a stop near the school, and I got off. So did Lucy. She was walking ahead of me, so I caught up to her

" Are you going to Fiore Academy?" I asked her. She turned to me and blushed

" Y-yeah, I am..." She trailed off, gripping the sheet music a little tighter

" Are you the new music teacher?" I ask her, remembering that last week, when we were still on summer break, Ms. Vermillion, our boss, told us that we are going to have a music program this year, so we were getting a new teacher.

" Yes. How did you know?" She asks me, blushing again, as we walked through the gates of the academy together

" I work here too!" I exclaim happily, now with my knew knowledge that this beautiful woman will be working with me!

" Then I'm glad I have a friend already!" She smiled at me. Now it was my turn to blush

" Then you're connected, because the great Sting knows every teacher!" I boast, Lucy giggles

" An arrogant friend..." She laughs under her breath

" I HEARD THAT!" I pout

" Can you show me where Ms. Vermillion's office is, Mr. Eucliffe?" She asks me, calming her laughter

" Yeah, follow me, and, Luce?" I look back at her, and she blushes

" Yeah?"

" The students haven't arrived yet, so call me Sting, and don't even THINK about using hounorifics!" I yell, before running off

" Sting, wait up!" I can hear her yelling, until I see her next to me. I pull her wrist, and we take a sharp turn. She hugs the music to her chest, pushing her breasts against her body, and i blush, as we slow down on the 3rd floor in front of Ms. Vermillion's office. I knock on the door

" Come in!" She sings out. I open the doors

" Oh, Sting! Perfect! Now everyone from the second floor is here!" My blonde-haired boss muses. I look around the room, and all my fellow teacher are here. Levy from the library, Erza from History, Natsu from Phys Ed, Gray from Art, Juvia from swim team and softball, Minerva from Life skills, Rogue from Science, Yukino from Language Arts, Mira and Lisanna from Spanish and French, and Elfman from computers.

" Lucy, these are your new co-workers!, and Guys, this is your new fellow teacher, Lucy Heartfilia, who uses celestial spirit magic!" Mavis says. Everyone crowds Lucy and greets her, I only heard Yukino talk to her

" I am a celestial mage too, Lucy! Which keys do you have?" She asks her

" I have Aquarius, Taurus, Leo, Capricorn, Aries, Gemini, Cancer, Virgo, Scorpio and Sagittarius." Lucy tells her

" You have ten of the 13?! I only have 3.." She exclaims sadly

" Ah, that's right! They recently came out with the 13th key-" Mavis cut Lucy off

" Ah! the students are arriving! Everyone get to your rooms! Lucy, Sting, you two stay." She orders. We stay as the rest rush out to the floor below where we all teach

" Lucy, your room number is B-14, so Sting, you know what that means. You two may leave now." Mavis sees us off.

" What did Ms. Vermillion mean?" Lucy asks me hesitantly

" You are across the hall from me! Isn't that great?" I exclaim, pulling her down the stairs

" Nope." She says bluntly. I turn to her, animatedly crying

" Why not?" I cry

" I was joking, you bimbo!" She runs off to her class room, but drops her keys along the way. I pick them up, and put them in my pants pocket, knowing that they will come in handy later on.

" thanks, Blondie!" I yell at her door as I enter my classroom, waiting for my first period class to arrive.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

The classroom was really bland, but I know how I will change that. There were instruments in a really large closet, so I decided to set them up around the room. I spotted piano with settings in the front of the classroom, and set my sheet music down on it, switching around the settings, then starting to play

" I wanna boom bang bang wit'cha body, yo

We gon' rough it up before we take it slow." I stopped, because the first bell rang, and switched my sheet music around, before grabbing an electric guitar next to me, and swinging it around my shoulders. One by one, the kids started to fill the room, then the second bell rang, meaning anyone who arrived now was late.

" Well, Nice to meet you! I am your teacher, Ms. Heartfilia" suddenly A girl burst through the doors, dropping her papers. I slipped on my glasses, remembering that I didn't have my contacts in. The entire class laughed at her

" Be ashamed of yourselves, class!" I scolded them, glaring at them hard. I bent down next to the girl, helping her pick up the papers. I noticed something about them

" What is your name?" I asked her

" Mary..." She said shyly.

" This is sheet music. Did you... write it?" I ask her, She nods and stands, picking up the last paper. I grab her arm

" Can I see it, Mary?" I ask her. She blushes and hands me the papers. I remove the electric guitar and take a regular wooden one instead, and strum the chords

" Do you mind if I...?" I look at Mary

" No, not at all." She smiles. I pluck at the strings, and notice that the song has lyrics. I started to sing along

" _A dream floats on_

_Through yesterday,_

_And i'm just sittin' here;_

_staring at you._

_Although I've got so much to say,_

_I don't know what's blockin' my way_

_I'm falling fa-a-ast-_

_Straight through the clouds_

_The world may seem so interesting, _

_and wonders are yet to be found_

_But to think that I still hesitate to say the words_

_'I love you'_

_Tripping over wandering thoughts_

_That sprawl across my mind_

_And I still am hesitant to say the words _

_'I love you..'"_

I stop and smile (A/N: The song you just read was my own personal creation! Tell me what you think!)

" That was a beautiful song, Mary." I smile at her and hand the music back. The class erupted in claps, and gave praise to Mary Then someone laughed and pointed behind me. I turned around, and a paper ball flew into my face, and when it fell to the floor, Sting was in the doorway.

"I've been caught! Students abort!" He yelled, running back into his classroom across the hall

" Students, stay here." I threw the paper ball angrily into the trash can, making it fall over.

"Ooooooh!" The class echoed as I stomped out of the room. I pushed open the door to the Math class, but Sting was nowwhere to be seen

" Ms. Heartfilia, he's in the closet." One of the girls whispered to me

" thank you very much." I tell her, opening the closet to reveal a very scared-looking Sting

"Eh-heh-heh. Heeeeyyy, Luce." He chuckles nervously. I take off my shoe, and whack him upside the head, and all of the students laugh

" Oh, and Eucliffe-san?" I ask

" A-aye, ma'am?" He asks nervously

" Call me Heartfilia-san in front of our students." I smile, turning, only to see my class crowding the doorway, and then the bell rang. I returned to my classroom, and slipped on my shoe as the next class came in

" Nice to meet you, I am Ms. Heartfilia.."

**Timeskip to lunch time Sting's P.O.V.**

I teased Lucy at least once each period, and she seemed really mad, but I know she was probably putting on a show. I heard a loud bass coming from the music room, so I went to investigate. Lucy was sitting at a synthesizer, playing bangarang by Skrillex.

" Sting, why do you enjoy embarressing me? And on my first day, too!" She points an accusing finger at me, switching the dials around on the synthesizer so that it was now playing the instrumental to Shakira's song, Rabiosa.

" Because you give the funniest reactions!" I sit down next to her, trying to sing Pitbull's part in the spanish-like song

" Nice try, but you can't beat me in singing, bud!" She boasts

" Prove it!" I yell at her

" Maybe some other time. Don't you have anywhere else to go?" She asks me, taking out a subway sandwich.

" I usually hang out in the teacher's lounge, but I wanna stay with my best friend instead!" I muse, biting into a roll of bread I grabbed before I left home this morning.

" thanks, I'm flattered." Lucy says sarcastically as she bites into her sandwich " But you aren't BAD at singing, I'll give you that. Here, can you sing this?" She asks me as she grabs an electric guitar and swings it over her shoulders, starting to strum out a tune really fast-like. I think, then start to sing

" _Hey Barbie,_

_a-a-are you into black men?_

_Hey barbie,_

_Yeah, I could be your black Ken_

_Cause once you go black,_

_you never go back,_

_she wore her hair black,_

_with curls in the back,_

_then she threw that ass back-back-back_

_and then I fell to the mat_

_and after that, everything went black." _

Lucy smiled at me, and started to sing, keeping the steady pace of her guitar

" _baby 1 2 3~_

_Tell em'_

_get the referee~_

_cause he can,_

_get the knockout~"_

The bell rang, and I rushed out of the room

" See ya Luce!" I call her the nick-name I had thought of. I did that to keep from blushing, because her voice was really silky-smooth, and when I imagined her calling my name in that voice- ARGH! STOP THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT YOUR FELLOW TEACHER AND NEW FRIEND! I calm myself down when I realize that I am tugging on my hair, and students are entering the room

" Uhm, Mr. Eucliffe, you have some blood on your face." Roy points out. I dab under my nose. There was nothing there

" Roy, you brat..." I growled

" Sorry Mr. Eucliffe, but I have mind-reading magic and-and-" He burst out snickering " It was all Doki's idea, sir!" he shouts pointing to the other teenager when I give him my worst glare.

**Lucy's P.O.V. (Timeskip to period nine which is the last period in the day)**

I was so relieved! Sting hadn't bothered me at all after lunch, so I have gotten to properly introduce myself to my afternoon classes, and now all that was left was the Ninth period class. I looked around the room, and brought my clip-board up in front of me, adjusting my glasses

" Roll call. Tony"

"Here"

"Randy"

"Hm"

"Darcy"

"Present"

" Devon"

" Here"

"Sarah"

"Not here" She said, I giggled and continued

" Cayla"

" Over here"

" Rick"

"Hm."

" Honi"

" Present"

" Eve"

" The pleasure is mine, Ms. Heartfilia"

" Wendy" I waited, but no reply came " Wendy?" I asked again

" H-Here! KYAA!" A teenage girl came bursting through the doors. She had blue hair and brown eyes

" Gomen ne! I am late!" She apologized, bowing

" Rise and take a seat! that's alright." I assured her with a smile

" H-Hai!" She exclaimed, taking her seat

" Okay, now does anyone know how to play any instruments?" I ask. Only two hands raise. Wendy and Randy.

" Well, what instrument do you play Wendy?" I ask

" The Flute and the oboe." She exclaims

" And Randy?"

" The bass."

" Can you play with me, Randy?" I ask, holding up my electric guitar and a bass guitar. He blushes a bit, but comes up, nonetheless.

" Can you play 'Bad Girlfriend'?" I ask

" By heart." He admits, swinging the bass guitar over his shoulder. I start to strum out the first few notes, and Randy follows suit, playing the bass like a pro.

" You're good, randy, you can sit down." I compliment, putting both of the instruments back on their stands. I feel a bright yellow glow behind me, and turn face-to-face with my spirit and friend, Loke

" Loke! What are you doing here?" I whisper-yell to him

" I wanted to visit." He says, purring like a big cat. I face-palm, and the girls in class giggle, while the boys laugh hysterically.

" Gate of the Lion, i close thee. Forced clo-" I reach for my keys, when I notice that they are not there

" Loke, go back now. I know where my keys are." Feeling my dark aura, Loke leaves, and I walk across the hall, fuming mad.

" Why, Heartfilia-san! How nice of you to inturupt my class! Even I was getting bored of my own lesson if possible." Sting yawns. I place one hand on my hip, and hold out the other, jutting my hip out, and tapping my foot impatiently.

" You want me to hold your hand?" He asks me. I glare at him

" hand em' over, you key thief." I order

" No." He says bluntly The class goes 'ooooooooh' and I can feel my class looking at me from my doorway across the hall

" What do you want, Eucliffe." I didn't say 'san' to show him I was serious. He held out a hand, as if asking me for mine, but I didn't give it to him

" Just let me take you out to a cafe after school for embarressing you." He says with a smirk. I slouch over, loosing my posture, and look at him with an 'are-you-serious?' face, as he took my keys out of his pocket, holding them on a single finger over his head

" Really? that's it?" I ask and the class was giggling and making jokes on how they think Sting asked me out on a 'date'

" Yeah."

" Okay. Now gimmee!" I yell, lunging for his arm, which still held my keys. I grabbed them and ran out of Sting's classroom like a little child, leaving him with a 'what-the-fuck' look on his face. Then the bell for the end of the day rang. I grabbed a pile of papers on my desk in my still-bland office space, shoving them into my purse, and throwing away the empty coffee-cup I had on my desk.

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V. (With Lucy, walking to a cafe)**

I was dragging Lucy out of the school grounds because it was getting hectic.

"Phew, is it always that crowded at the end of the day?" She asks me as we start to walk towards a nearby cafe

" No, only on Fridays, and today IS Friday. Unless i'm mistaken." I point out

" Why did you want to take me out for coffee anyways?" She asks me. I blush a bit

" W-well, you seemed really mad at me for embarressing you, so I wanted to make it up to you." _And get to know you better! _My inner self cheered

" Okay, but you embarressed me again for asking me that, so now you have to help with my tests when I get home." I groaned, because I have my own 'what do you know?' tests to grade!

" Fine." I only agreed because then I would get to see her longer. She really was adorable when she wanted to be, I won't lie. I opened the door for her like a gentleman, and then sat down with her at a table. I ordered a Chocolate shake and she ordered a strawberry one. We both ordered marble cheesecake. (A/N: I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE marble cheesecake)

" Do you come here often?" She asks me

" Yeah... alone" I admit

" Forever alone, huh?" Lucy teases me

" Nope! I've got you now!" I cheer

" Stop it! You make it sound like i'm your g-g-g-g-girlfriend." She stutters with a pout and a pink hue on her face

" In a way you are, though." I point out " You are a girl, unless i'm mistaken." She slaps me on the arm " And you are my friend."

" Who ever said I was?" She asks, sipping on her shake

" You're not?" I ask, animatedly crying

" Nah, I am. Life would be boring if I didn't have you as a friend!" She smiles, taking a bite of her cheesecake. I take a bite out of mine, and thirstily slurp down half of my shake

" Pig." Lucy scoffs. I pout at her

" But i'm a cute pig, right?" I ask, taking a larger bite out of my cheesecake

" At times." She flicked my cheek

" Hey!"

"What? You had a peice of cheesecake there." She devilishly smirks, taking another bite of her dessert.

" Suuuure i did." I paste a lopsided pout on my face as we finish and leave.

We approached my apartment, when i realized

" Hey, why are we at MY apartment?" I ask her

" Your apartment? Oh shit. Kill me now." She started to plead to Kami-sama

"Eeeeyup! looks like we live in the same apartment building!" I cheer out

" Lady Luck hates me today, doesn't she..." Lucy says to no one in particular

**Timeskip (5 minutes into grading Music tests) Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Done!" I cheer out

" So am I!" Sting says

" yeah, but now you have like 90 more papers to grade from YOUR classes" I point out

" Meh, I'll do them on Monday. I am my own person." He starts to look at me, leaning forwards

" Now that we're done we could... do something." I blush, and shove a hand in his face

" You perv!" I shout accusingly, holding him down on the floor

" You call me that, Luce, and yet you're the one on top." He smirks

" Nevermind. Wanna watch a movie?" i ask Sting, straightening out my blouse

" Okay, just let me go change back at my place." Sting ran out of the room. He lives across the hall, and I know this will not be easy, having him live across from me. Just like at school. I went into my room and grabbed a pair of short, green, fuzzy shorts and a purple tank-top. I pulled on the shorts, and struggled to get the shirt over my head, bust, and bra. I finally pulled it down when I was in the living room. Where Sting was grinning like a mad-man, having a nosebleed

" Thanks for the flash." he says, smirking while wiping up the blood

"Pervert." I accuse, popping a movie in the DVD slot.

" What movie are we watching?"

" Pitch Perfect."

" Ugh, that stupid chick-flick?"

" It's comedy. Bear with me, here."

" Fine, but you owe me." With that, we sat and watched the movie, and in time, Sting fell asleep, and just as the movie was about to end, I fell over on the couch, letting sleep consume me...

* * *

**Hurray! I haven't written a StiCy in a while, and I was DYING to write this! Tell me your thoughts, even if it's not very nice thoughts...**


	2. Sad but true notice

**Pals n' Gals, I would like to announce some slightly sad, but exciting news! I am putting this story, as well as all others on hold! The exciting part is because I wanted to go steady with one story for now, so I wrote my second longest document, and made sure it had a lot of mysteries. It's going to be a long adventure with romance and junk, and it's going to be the greatest story I've ever created! I say this because all of my other stories are started, but never completed, so to make it up to you, i ask every one of you to support the new story, 'Journey To The Center of Myself'. I slightly worked with XxShyxX on this, and she helped me a lot, although the idea is completely my own! I also wanted to make one of those amazing stories that everyone knows, and loves and mentions in their own stories! **

**I'm sorry if you hate me, but please do me a favor and follow the new story! I will update faster for it if you do! When i finish that story, i will come back to this one and the others one by one, so the next time I update this story, It will be the time I will finish this, by finsihing adding chapters and come to a conclusion! I hope you understand and support Journey To The Center Of Myself!**


End file.
